The Prophecy
by Darkdemon's Ashes
Summary: Amu still loves Ikuto even though he has been gone for so long. One day, the former Guardians and Utau go to the amusement park. As their last attraction, they decided to go to the Fortune Telling tent. There, an old woman seems to know them and she has a chara! And what is this prophecy that she speaks of? Amuto with Kutau, Rimahiko and Kaiya. REPLACEMENT FOR FTL.
1. Teacups and Memories

**Ash: Hello this is my new fanfiction and once again it is Amuto! (plus Kutau, Rimahiko and Kaiya but not so much...)**

**Amu: Today we have a special guest, Ash's best friend Gem! Yay!**

**Random audience of Amu, Ikuto, Utau and Kukai: *clap clap clap***

**Gem: Hiiiiiii *drunk with pleasure* *pedo***

**Tadase: *creeps up behind Amu and hugs her***

**Amu: AHHHHH!**

**Gem: *bitch slaps Tadase so hard that his nose bleeds* DarkDemon's Ashes does not own Shugo Chara, and I am her bff (just to let you know) *drags unconscious Tadase and slams him from wall to wall***

***WARNING following has been removed due to Massive blood loss***

**Amu: Thank you for your guest appearance Gem! Gem's name is Black Titania Gem. Please read her awesome Fairy Tail fanfiction called Natsumi and Lucia!**

**Ash: Thanks Gem**** (please note that everything Gem said above is actually not written by me and is REALLY written by her during Maths supplementary break time****)  
Ages:**

**Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagi: 20**

**Utau and Kukai: 21**

**Ikuto: 22**

**Kairi and Yaya: 19**

**Amu's POV**

"AMU-CHI!" Yaya screeched in my ear. Wincing, I held my phone further from myself. "WE'RE GOING TO THE NEW AMUSEMENT PARK (a new amusement park was made after the old one was demolished) IN 3 HOURS! MAKE SURE YOU'RE THERE AMU-CHI!" she screamed even louder, nearly deafening me.

"H..hai," I quickly agreed so that she would stop shouting.

"GREAT!" she yelled and hung up.

Rubbing my right ear, I dragged myself off the bed and went out of the room to bathe.

After bathing, I went over to my closet and opened it, half-heartedly selecting a pair of shorts and a light pink top.

"Nooo don't Amu-chan!" Miki protested, trying to tug the clothes away from me. "Don't wear such casual clothes! Let me design the clothes for you," she said, looking up at me with blue, pleading eyes.

"Okay," I said smiling a little.

10 minutes later, Miki exclaimed proudly, "Done! Drew, draw, drawn!" the 2D drawing on the paper turned 3D and a set of clothes floated gently down onto my bed. Looking down at the clothes, I gasped in pleasant surprise.

"Wow! You've outdone yourself this time Miki!" I said, patting the blue chara on her head.

Grabbing the clothes, I ran into the toilet to change.

When I came out, Ran, Miki and Su gasped. "Amu-chan looks beautiful desu!" Su complimented as Ran cheered loudly. Miki folded her arms and looked at it in satisfaction, nodding her head proudly.

Running over to the full length mirror on the inside of my closet, I looked at myself. "Amazing!" I smiled happily. The clothes were perfect. The knee-length black dress hugged my body tightly and showed off all my curves. The end of my dress was layered and there was a silver belt around my waist. A black and silver choker was around my neck and I wore knee-length black heeled boots.

"Come on Ran, Miki, Su!" I said as I left my bedroom, Dia's egg tucked safely in my handbag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AMU-CHI!" I heard a shriek and turned just as Yaya cannonballed right into me and hugged me tightly.

"You're clothes look awesome Amu," commented Utau, looking at me.

"YOU CAME, AMU-CHI!" she screamed right into my ear.

"I…can't…breathe…" I murmured as Yaya's arms wrapped tighter around my neck.

"Uhh I think you should let her go Yaya, she's turning blue," Utau remarked, dragging Yaya off me.

"Thanks," I said panting and collapsing onto the floor.

I felt arms wrapping around me and I was lifted up and carried to a nearby bench.

"Thanks Nagi," I said smiling up at the violet-haired boy.

I slowly stood up and looked at everyone. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Yes. Tadase, Kukai and Kairi are buying the tickets. _You were the __**last," **_Rima said accusingly.

I cringed. "S…sorry for being late."

"HERE THEY COME! TADASE, KUKAI, KAIRI! WE'RE OVER HEEREE!" Yaya shouted loudly, jumping up and down and waving. Getting impatient because the three boys did not pick up their pace, she screamed, "LET'S GO!" and ran towards them, the rest of us chasing after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we entered the amusement park, everyone looked around in awe at the roller coasters, water rides, booths and various food stores. But the first thing I saw was the teacups. _**The **_teacups. What were they doing in this newly-built amusement park? Weren't they meant to be demolished and destroyed? So what were they doing here?

"Aren't those teacups pretty!" exclaimed Yaya, waking me from my stupor. "They're from the old amusement park!" Yaya continued. "The management of the old park was willing to sell it verrry cheaply so the management of this new park bought it and gave it a good cleaning! Amazing! Next the roller coaster is…" Yaya continued rattling on about the new park but I did not hear her. The only thing that was on my mind was the pink teacup right in front of me.

All of a sudden, images of _him_ and I sitting in the teacup, laughing, sharing a heart-to-heart moment, _him_ kissing me, _him_ promising that _he_ would come back for me filled my mind. Staggering back a few steps, I covered my mouth with my hand and allowed a single sparkling tear roll down my cheek and drop onto the floor. These feelings. I haven't felt them in a while.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around me and a voice whispered in my ear, "Don't think about that useless black cat of misfortune. Think of me. Be with me. _**Be mine.**_"

I gasped in shock and spun around in his arms, slapping Tadase right across the face, causing him to release me.

"Don't you _ever _do that again you hear me!" I hissed quietly as two more tears fell from my eyes.

Tadagay's POV (sorry! I couldn't help it, just HAD to put gay)

Cheh. It seems like Amu really doesn't love me or fangirl over me anymore. Seems like she really does love that annoying black cat. How troublesome, just when I needed her.

Well it doesn't matter. I'll take her by force if I have to.

Amu's POV

I glared angrily at Tadase.

"Amu what's the matter?" asked Nagi as he, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya and Rima turned to face me. They had obviously not seen Tadase embrace me or me slap him as they had been too busy looking around and it was very noisy.

"Uhh…"

Utau quickly interrupted. "Amu's not feeling very well so I'm taking her to the toilet for a bit," she lied easily and shot Tadase a 'Don't you dare tell them what happened' face before dragging me off.

"You saw and heard what happened huh," I murmured.

"Yea, I was standing right behind him," she said nodding. "Tadase has changed as he got older. Seems he has gotten closer to his would be self. He's a bastard," she said with a disgusted expression.

After walking for a bit, we finally could not see the rest of our friends. Utau brought me over to a nearby bench and we sat down.

After 5 minutes of silence, she finally turned to me and said softly, "It's about _him_ isn't it?"

Wordlessly, I nodded.

She sighed and hugged me close. "It's okay to cry you know? I'll be here for you." She murmured into my ear. "All the guardians will too. Uhh except for Tadase of course," she said wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"I know you love _him._ It's okay to cry."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to let all the feelings out. But **no.** I swore that I would be strong. I swore that I would get over him and move on_. I swore that I would no longer place my hope on empty promises._

**Ash: Thanks for reading my newly updated version! I know that it has not been changed much, but Tadagay's POV is important for my new story. I'll try to get the next chapter done by today because I'm going on holiday to Italy from the 8****th**** to the 21****st**** and I can't bring my laptop**** I'll try to write down some chapters for all my fanfictions when I have time in Italy so I can update in one shot when I get back!**


	2. Prophecy

**Ash: Hello everyone! This is the next chapter for TP! (Toilet Paper lol jkjk). In this chapter, many pairings start popping out^^ I've decided to make significant changes to their ages since I want all of them to have jobs and stuff so…**

**Ages:**

**Amu, Rima, Tadase, Nagi: 24**

**Utau and Kukai: 25**

**Ikuto: 26**

**Kairi and Yaya: 23**

**Later I shall tell you what their awesome jobs are! Most of them are really rich and famous. Please note that I said **_**most**_** not all though. Can you guess who the not so rich and famous one is? :) **

**Ash: Disclaimer now anyone!**

**Utau: Darkdemon's Ashes does not own Shugo Chara because if she did, Tadagay would be a princess.**

Amu's POV

"I'm fine Utau," I said flashing a fake, bright smile.

Utau looked up at me shocked. "But you…" she started.

"No Utau, you're wrong, the teacups just brought back bad memories, that's all," I immediately cut her off.

"It's been so long, hasn't it? He never called, never visited, but I still waited. I waited for so long. What an idiot I am." I laughed hollowly.

Swallowing painfully, I forced the five untrue words out of my mouth, "_I don't love __**Ikuto**__ anymore_,"

Turning away quickly from Utau's shocked face, I hurriedly wiped away tears that spilled out of my eyes so she wouldn't see.

Be strong Amu, be strong. I told myself over and over again.

After I regained my composure, I turned around casually and plastered yet another fake, cheery smile on my face.

"Well are you coming or not?" I asked Utau who was still sitting on the bench.

"Oh o…of course," she said as she stood up and walked towards me.

"I'm glad you're okay Amu," she smiled, though her eyes still contained traces of worry.

"Thanks Utau!" I said with faked cheeriness, putting the happy-go-lucky façade back on.

Looking at Utau, I saw relief in her eyes as she saw the Amu that she _thought_ she knew return. Thank goodness she can't see through my carefully crafted façade. No one can. Not my classmates. Not the guardians. Not my family. Only Ikuto can, but he's gone.

"Let's go find the rest," I said smiling brightly at Utau. "Where's the meeting point?"

"Oh it's the café, Good Memories."

How ironic, when my memories are far from good.

"OK let's go there then," I said forcing a smile as we walked off.

We walked in total silence, which I was thankful for. Interestingly, none of the charas were present when I was talking to Utau. I was grateful to them. They knew when their presence was not really appreciated.

Wait a second. Now that I think about it, I didn't see any of the charas at all when everyone gathered. Where were Ran, Miki, Su, Iru, Eru, Daichi, Pepe, Musashi, Kiseki, Temari, Rhythm and Kusukusu?

Just then, I heard a cracking noise coming from my handbag. Looking down curiously, I saw Dia fly out.

"I heard everything Amu-chan," she said softly into my ear. "I know you're not alright," she said patting my cheek with her tiny hand.

I grimaced a little before asking, "Dia, where are all the other charas?"

"Oh, they went off to play somewhere by themselves I think," she replied before floating back into my handbag as we neared the café.

Entering the café, I waved cheerily to the others and said that I "felt better" already.

When the waitress came over to ask for our orders, I randomly scanned through the menu and picked something, not even knowing nor caring what it was.

Fifteen minutes later, the same waitress came back with our orders. Setting a plate in front of me, she walked off.

Wondering what I had randomly ordered, I looked up and saw on my plate, _taiyaki._

Immediately, thoughts of Ikuto flew into my mind. Ikuto eating the taiyaki in my bedroom, his chocolate obsession…

While thinking of him, I absentmindedly picked up the taiyaki and bit into it.

Feeling the wonderful taste of chocolate in my mouth, I was brought back to reality and I looked down at my food, only to realise I had eaten it from the tail.

Why? Why was it that no matter what, all my thoughts would drift to him? Even by randomly picking from the menu, I unconsciously picked chocolate-flavoured taiyaki and now I was even unconsciously eating it from the tail end?! Why, why, why? Why can't I get him out of my mind? Why is he haunting my dreams every single night? _Why can't I let go?_

"mu… Amu!"

"Huh?" once again jolted back to reality, I looked up and saw Rima staring at me curiously.

"What are you doing?" Rima asked, "You've only eaten one bite of your food while everyone is almost done."

"S…sorry," I said and finished my meal quickly.

"Okay everyone let's go to the teacups next!" Yaya said excitedly.

After eating at the café, Yaya dragged everyone around the amusement park until we were so exhausted we could barely move.

Now we had reached the last ride we had not yet taken in the entire amusement park. _The teacups._

Paling at her words I started to open my mouth to say something when Utau beat me to it.

"I don't think so Yaya." She said. "How old are you, three? This ride is so childish and everyone's exhausted."

"Fineee," Yaya pouted and then brightened up again when she saw a nearby tent.

The tent was black and purple with a star and moon sign at the top. On the front was a big sign with large silver words that spelled out "Fortune Telling".

"Let's go there instead!" she shrieked happily.

Sighing, everyone agreed and trudged towards the fortune telling tent.

As we approached the tent, we saw a silver haired old woman standing at the entrance.

When we came closer, we noticed something floating by her shoulder. A chara?!

"Excuse me," Nagi said politely as he stepped forward, while everyone else still stared open mouthed. "Why do you have a chara?"

Totally ignoring Nagi's question, the old woman smiled so widely that for a second I thought her face would break. Then, she started crying tears of joy?! This old woman is way too melodramatic…

"I'm so glad you are all finally here! I've been waiting for this day!" the old woman said happily.

"Uh… What?" I asked, confused.

Seeing all our confused faces, the old woman seemed to calm down a little.

"Hello, my name is Miriandia," she introduced herself, "Weird name, I know. I blame my parents."

"This old lady has swag…" Rima whispered in my ear.

"She is my chara, Koun," Miriandia continued, gesturing towards the chara floating by her shoulder.

I looked at the chara. She had short, light brown and large green eyes. She was wearing a long black cape with a hood which covered most of her hair and she held a small crystal ball in her tiny hand.

"But enough talk, it is not safe to talk out here. I have important things to say, that concern all of you. Scratch that. _Most _of you. You, blonde-haired gay, get lost," she commanded, pointing at Tadase.

"Wow Tadase!" Kukai said slapping the surprised boy/girl on the back. "Even Ms Miriandia knows!"

"Come on in the rest of you," Miriandia said beckoning us with a finger. "Scram princess," she said shooing Tadase away.

As we finally got ourselves seated comfortably in the cramped tent, Miriandia started speaking.

"Okay now we can get started."

"Uh… Ms Miriandia? The tent isn't exactly soundproof you know…" Kukai said.

"It Is boy. Koun can make it soundproof. She's not a magician but she can do it. Oh yea, just call me Miriandia, I don't want any 'Ms' shit." Miriandia replied.

"_Don't _ask me why." Miriandia glared as Kukai started to open his mouth again. "So, what are all your names?" she continued.

Before anyone could say anything, Kairi immediately spoke up. "What makes you think we should trust you and tell you our names?"

"Good point," she said laughing.

Just then, all our charas floated into the tent, excluding Kiseki of course.

"There you are!" they chorused happily. Then they turned around and spotted Miriandia and Koun.

"Ms Miriandia! Koun!" the charas said happily. "We haven't seen each other for so long!"

Floating over to Koun, the charas started chatting happily to her.

Seeing our puzzled expressions, Miriandia immediately explained. "You see, we met them at the Egg's Cradle. Your charas had just come into existence..."

Suddenly, Musashi spoke up. "Ms Miriandia and Koun were on their way to receive a mission from our lord, King Embryo. You can trust them." He said, nodding to Kairi.

"If Musashi trusts them then I will too." Kairi said. "How about you guys?" he asked, looking to us.

"If iinchou says he trusts them then I do to."

"Yeah"

"Me too."

"…fine."

"I guess."

"Yup!"

"We all trust you. So what important things do you have to tell us?" Nagi questioned.

"Names first people. I don't want to call you all by your hair colour, purple-head." Miriandia ordered.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Mashiro Rima."

"Souma Kukai."

"Tsukiyomi Utau."

"Sanjo Kairi."

"Yuiki Yaya!"

"Hinamori Amu."

"Okay thanks. But before I tell you anything, where is the blue-haired boy who should be here?" Miriandia asked.

_Ikuto. _He should be here but he's gone. He left and never contacted… Feeling tears start to well up in my eyes, I forced him out of my thoughts and quickly composed myself.

"My brother isn't here right now." Utau replied as she glanced at me.

"Ah, I see," Miriandia said. She stared at me, as if she could see right through me and into my feelings that I tried so hard to hide from others.

"Well it can't be helped then. I'll tell the 7 of you first. It may seems weird but hear me out. The thing is, there is a prophecy about the 8 of you. Both King Embryo and I received this prophecy in our dreams. What I saw in the dream was mass destruction, screams, death, murder, _evil. _The dream also said that the 8 of you would someday visit my tent and you all are the only ones who can prevent this horror from happening. Therefore, King Embryo gave me the mission to tell you and to guide you." Miriandia explained.

After a moment of silence, Kairi asked, "So how do we accomplish that? Do you know?"

"Yes I do, but I think the blue-haired boy should be present before I say anymore. This mission you have to carry out is very important and difficult. I suggest that the 8 of you split into groups of two in order to carry out the mission quickly and successfully. Oh I know! I'll split you guys into groups first! Because of the way I will assign the groups, it doesn't matter if the blue-haired boy is here or not. Everyone okay with it?" she said.

As everyone agreed, Miriandia smiled brightly and excitedly like a 3-year old… or like Yaya, whichever you prefer.

"Awesome!" she said excitedly (A/N I was sooo very tempted to put she squealed but that would be weird for an old woman so too bad )

"Because each group will work best if the two people are compatible, I've decided to make each group have one girl and one boy and I will do so but telling your love fortunes! It seems like from what I see in this group, each person likes another person within the group! Isn't this exciting?" Miriandia all but squealed.

_Ikuto… _I truly love you… I've been trying to push you out of my head, but for some idiotic reason, you're still on my mind every single day. _I really do love you I guess._

"Okay, let's start!" Miriandia said happily.

Miriandia dimmed the lights slightly, saying that it was a more romantic atmosphere. The charas also stopped chatting and squealed excitedly.

"Alright Koun, prepare the bag," Miriandia commanded.

Closing her eyes, Koun tapped a dusty purple pouch with her tiny crystal ball. For an instant, both the bag and the crystal ball shined with a bright purple glow before turning back to normal.

Taking the pouch, Miriandia announced proudly. "This bag will tell your love fortunes."

"Sanjo Kairi. You first. Put your hand in the pouch. There will be something that will immediately jump into your hand. Whatever it is, take it." Miriandia ordered.

"Putting his hand into the pouch," everyone watched, leaning forward in their seats excitedly. "Ah! Got it!" he said after a while.

Pulling out his hand, he extended his clenched fist for everyone to see. Everyone leaned forward to take a look, even Miriandia.

"On the count of three!" Miriandia said excitedly.

"One." Everyone chorused.

"Two."

"Three!"

Opening his hand, everyone looked at it excitedly.

I leaned closer to take a look and saw…_ A_ _baby-shaped figurine._

"Oh!" Yaya squeaked, turning red. "I… I suppose that r…represents m…me…"

"Turning to look at Kairi, they both blushed then looked down at their feet.

Yaya's POV

Oh! That figurine must mean me… D…does that mean Kairi l…likes me?

I looked up at him and saw him blush a deep shade of scarlet.

All this time, I thought he liked Amu, but it seems like I was wrong…

I… I don't know what to say.

Feeling my face heat up, I looked down at my feet, not wanting to meet his eyes.

Amu's POV

"Wow! It seems like the serious Mr. Businessman likes the crazy hyper Yaya huh? Good job man!" Kukai said, whacking Kairi on the back so that he almost fell down.

"Calm down children. Let's see who Yaya likes then!" Miriandia said happily, shoving the pouch at Yaya.

Putting her hand inside the bag, Yaya blushed as everyone except Kairi started chanting, "Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi!..."

"Oh! Something jumped into my hand!" Yaya squeaked, pulling out her hand.

After the countdown, Yaya opened her hand and there was a figurine of a _bamboo crossed with a katana._

"Ooh! It is Kairi!" everyone screamed happily. "Kaiya! Kaiya! Kaiya!..."

"WOW! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Miriandia shrieked.

"Congratulations Kairi and Yaya!" Nagi smiled.

Everyone congratulated the couple happily as they returned, holding hands.

Miriandia clapped her hands for attention and said excitedly like some game show host, "Okay now its Utau's turn!"

"Huh?! Why me first?" Utau exclaimed but Kukai grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of her seat.

Sighing in defeat, Utau shoved her hand into the pouch as everyone watched excitedly.

A few seconds later, she pulled out her hand slowly.

"What did you get Utau?" Kukai asked, casually slinging one arm over her shoulders as he peered down intently at her clenched fist.

Kukai's POV

I really wonder who the person is? I really want to see the figurine.

But… who do I want it to be? I…

Utau's POV

I really want to know, though I think I know who it is… maybe…

Could it be…

Turning, I stole a quick glance at Kukai.

But what if he…

Amu's POV

"I…I'm not showing anyone," Utau retorted, trying to shake of his arm.

"Aww, show it to me Utau," Kukai whined. Grabbing her fist with one swift move, he started prising her fingers away one-by-one while she tried in vain to pull away.

"Oh!" they both gasped at the same time and blushed when they saw the figurine.

"What is it Utau, Kukai? We can't see it from here!" Yaya asked excitedly.

Without saying a word, Kukai plunged his hand into the pouch. Five seconds later, he pulled out his hand and both he and Utau held up their hands simultaneously, showing their figurines to everyone.

In Utau's hand was a figurine of a soccer ball decorated with a star on it, and in Kukai's hand were a devil figurine and an angel one.

There was half a second of silence and then everyone cheered loudly and went over to congratulate the new couple.

"Wow! Kutau it is!" Yaya shrieked happily and hugged Utau.

"Kutau! Kutau! Kutau!"

Thank god this tent is soundproof. I smiled and walked over to Utau. "Congratulations Utau!" I said happily.

"Thanks Amu! But your figurine, would it be Ik…"

"I don't know Utau… Don't ask me," I said, trying to hide the tinge of sorrow in my voice. I walked back to my seat, but I could still feel Utau's worried gaze on me.

Ikuto…

"Well! Seems like it's time for Rima's turn!" Miriandia announced as everyone returned to their seats.

"This is starting to feel like some game show…" I murmured to Utau.

"Yea, and Miriandia's the game show host…" she whispered back.

I watched as Rima stood up proudly and marched over to the bag.

"I'll prove to all of you that I love no one at all! If nothing hops into my hand in 20 seconds, that means I love no one!"

"All right you're on!" Kukai said excitedly.

Three seconds later, Rima gave a tiny gasp and reluctantly pulled out her hand.

"17 seconds off Rima," Nagi laughed, getting the death glare from Rima, which he ignored.

"You horrible terrible cross-dressing purple-head freak!"

"That was in elementary school Rima! Besides, I had a very good reason to do so!"

Just then, Yaya leaned closer to me and whispered, "Amu-chi, do Rima and Nagi like each other?"

"Huh you didn't realise?! It was since forever. They practically argue like an old married couple."

"What?! You mean I was the last to realise?..."

Yaya continued chatting on but I barely heard her. All I felt was a sense of dread. It was so clear that Rima and Nagi liked each other. So I… _no… Please no. Ikuto…_

"Alright stop arguing. Nagihiko, your turn!" I heard Miriandia shout, breaking me out of my trance.

I watched as Nagi put his hand into the pouch but I could think was to hope that I actually like no one. I mean, Ikuto has been gone for 8 years; he never kept in touch, never visited… I'm sure our promise is now void.

Suddenly, I heard cries of "Rimahiko!" Quickly looking up, I saw a blushing but pretending to be in denial Rima holding two figurines; one a pink flower and a katana and one a blue flower and a pair of headphones. In Nagi's hand was a figurine of a clown juggling pins and he was blushing as well, while smiling at Rima.

Forcing a smile, I congratulated both Rima and Nagi with a hug then quickly returned to my seat, though not before catching Utau's worried gaze.

"Now it's Amu's turn!" Miriandia said happily, though to me those words were a curse.

Forcing myself to stand up, I walked slowly to the pouch, and then slowly put my hand in.

Please… don't be anyone…

Almost immediately, the figurine jumped into my open palm. It felt warm. Shocked, I clenched my fist and pulled my hand out quickly.

"Wow Amu. The figurine jumped into your hand in less than half a second!" Nagi said shocked as he looked up from his watch.

"Well that means that she has extremely strong feelings for that boy." Miriandia said wisely.

"Show us Amu! It must be Ik…" Yaya started but Utau quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

Shakily, I opened my hand and saw… _No. No no no no._

_No matter what, I just couldn't stop loving him. How pathetic of me. Not like it matters anymore. He's probably forgotten me. Forgotten our promise._

"Pathetic," I whispered to myself, aware of the tear that was slowly rolling down my left cheek.

Clenching the figurine tightly in my hand, I ran. I ran past Miriandia, Utau's shocked face, everyone's sympathetic faces, the sad-looking charas…

_Pathetic pathetic pathetic._

_Lies Lies Lies_

_Why? Why him? I'm a fool, an idiot._

_Promises are so easily broken so why am I still believing in him?_

_Pathetic._

Running out into the rain outside, I took a quick look back to make sure that no one, not even my charas followed me. Running in the direction of my house, I held the tiny figurine, the figurine of a blue cat with a moon behind it, closer to my heart as I let my tears flow freely in the pouring rain.

_Ikuto._

**Ash: Phew! Now that's done! Sorry peeps when my second chapter came out half a month late**** It took longer than I expected because it has 3000 over words compared to my usual 1000+. Thanks a lot for reading this!**

**Ikuto: Please R&R!**

**Ash: What are you doing here Ikuto you bastard! How dare you make Amu cry! Come back here!**

**Ash: Well if I have any Italian readers here (don't think there are but still…), thank you for your country has given me fabulous inspiration for 3 other fanfictions that will be released after the current 3 are completed. **


	3. Return

**Ash: Hello! After such a long time, I'm finally back! I'm sooo sorry for taking such a long time to update but I have my exams in a couple of weeks' time so I'm using my September holidays to revise Therefore, I took the opportunity when I fell sick with horrible food poisoning to write this chapter hahaha…**

**Miriandia: Hell yea! I 3 being Cupid! Seeing all these young love makes me feel young again!**

**Ash: Wot… -_-lll**

**Miriandia: I love Amuto! That pairing is just to cuuute!**

**Tadagay: NOOOO TADAMU IS BETTER!**

**Ash: Get him out of here! The word Tadamu is giving me a headache! (and right on cue I got a headache… coincidence much?)**

**Miriandia: Darkdemon's Ashes does not own Shugo Chara! *drags princess out***

**Ages:**

**Amu, Rima, Tadase, Nagi: 24**

**Utau and Kukai: 25**

**Ikuto: 26**

**Kairi and Yaya: 23**

Utau's POV

"Amu!" said Nagi, standing up with a concerned face, ready to follow her.

"No, don't go," Rima said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back down.

"But Rima…" Nagi said turning towards her.

"No, Nagi. Can't you tell? She doesn't want anyone to follow her, not even her charas. She probably just wants to be alone for a while."

"I guess… you're right," he sighed, slumping back down into the chair.

"We all want to go to her Nagi, but we should respect her privacy. She wants to be alone." I said looking down at the floor, my long blonde bangs covering her eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm, comforting, safe arms encircle my waist and pull me close.

I turned around and saw Kukai smiling at me.

"There's nothing I can do Kukai, nothing, nothing, nothing…" I kept murmuring, half to myself.

"Calm down Utau, calm down," he said comfortingly, with a touch of concern in his voice.

"B..but I…I," I hiccupped, and to my own surprise, felt tears well up in my eyes.

Feeling embarrassed, I turned and hid my face against Kukai's chest.

The very warmth and comfort that came from him made me feel so protected, so sheltered. I… I can finally depend on someone.

With that, I finally broke down and started crying into his shirt.

"It will be alright," I heard him say. Then he bent down and then… he kissed my cheek.

"Oh!" I gasped and blushed involuntarily.

"Ooh!" Miriandia shrieked, exactly at the same time as Yaya. "Soooo cute!" they both exclaimed.

"Act your age, old woman," Kukai scowled at Miriandia.

"Appreciate me, your cupid, insolent little boy," she shot back.

Amu's POV

I ran. The rain was pelting down, stinging my skin, telling me I was now alone, alone in the rain. The rain matched my mood, crying the tears I myself can't seem to shed. I let the water soak my hair and my clothes as I continued running with no destination in mind.

I have my friends, I know that, but I can't go back and have them sympathize with me and make they themselves feel bad. It isn't their fault they I feel so hurt and heartbroken. They have the right to be happy.

All of them finally found their true loves after so long; I can't just destroy it by having them worry over my own problems.

I just hope that Utau understands that no one should follow me. They should be happy, joyful, elated maybe, that they've found the person for them. They shouldn't be chasing after me.

I want to be alone.

Yet, I hate the loneliness.

It's my fault I feel this way. There's no one else to blame.

I can't hate anyone else; not my friends, not Miriandia or Koun. It isn't Miriandia and Koun's fault for telling me my love fortune, since everything they said is true.

_Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic._

There's no one I can hate but myself. I can hate only myself for loving Ikuto.

Eventually I slowed down to a walk and found myself not too far from my house. Walking towards the front door, I took a deep breath before turning the knob. "Okaeri," I said to the empty house. I've been doing the same routine every day since he left. I'm so certain that I've gotten over him, but somehow, a part of me yearned for the day someone replied with a "Tadaima," when I came back.

Chasing away such painful thoughts out of my mind, I took of my boots while sorting through my handbag. Then I walked over to the counter, still sorting, and started making myself coffee. Then I put my bag away and brought my coffee to the living room and switched on the television.

_Keep moving. Whatever I do, keep moving. Moving prevents me from thinking about… No. Move. Keep moving._

I bustled around the room and started tidying things that did not need to be tidied, not knowing what I was doing at all. All I knew was that I had to just keep moving.

The next thing I knew, I found myself outside my bedroom door. Touching the doorknob, I held my breath and pushed the door open.

_I did it again. _I cursed myself mentally and then quickly went into my 'Routine Mode' again.

I found myself moving towards the corner and towards the black case leaning there.

A part of me seemed to yearn for it, but the other wisely said to stay away. Too bad. My legs continued moving that way anyway.

Bending down, I opened the case and took out the violin from within.

Picking up the beautiful instrument and sitting down by the window, I started to play an all too familiar tune: Tsukiyo no Violinist. The song that I could memorise by heart and one that sometimes seemed to play in my head over and over again in a loop mode.

Gradually, I found my mood synchronising with the music and thoughts of him fill my mind. Forbidden thoughts that should STAY OUT.

Angrily wiping away one tear that seemed to have escaped, I resumed playing and stared out of the window.

Love, huh?

Just that one word makes me feel sickened to the core. Just one simple, 4-lettered word, that brings about nothing but hurt, sadness and pain.

Something that people would die for, kill for, and shed countless tears for. A meaningless human emotion that brings nothing but suffering.

Honestly, the world would be better off without it.

Anyone could argue that love is a beautiful human emotion that would make on happy, but seriously, that couldn't be more than just a lie that people tell themselves, to trick themselves.

Even just by glancing out of the window, I can already see countless people walking on the street, minding their own businesses, doing their own things.

Among them would be single people married people, married people, divorced people, old people.

Single people feel the pain and loneliness of being alone, or perhaps the rejection from someone that person loves.

A divorced person would know the pain of leaving someone, hurting someone, loving and then falling out of love with someone.

Not even those happily married people will be happy and joyful and stupidly, naïvely blissful forever. There are such things as arguments and fights. This people must not know the existence of death. _Fools. _Oh, they would feel so much pain when one dies.

Even now I just want to ask them one question: _What for? What exactly is the point of loving someone when it brings so much pain?_

Utau's POV

I stayed, feeling safe in Kukai's arms as I stared at the tent flap.

_Amu… I wonder where she is… I hope she's alright…_

"I know you want to go to her right now Utau," Miriandia's voice broke through my thoughts. "But honestly, you should just let her cry it off. For the moment, no one but that blue-haired bastard can do anything to help her."

I nodded and clung on tighter to Kukai, who tightened his embrace in response.

"It'll be alright Utau," he murmured in my ear and smiled at me. "Just trust Amu. And trust Ikuto."

"I know. Thank you." I smiled in return.

Just then, my phone started ringing.

"Awww sad, just when you two were about to kiss againnn! Annoying phone!" Miriandia trilled in the background.

"What?!" Kukai and I said blushing, and turning towards her at the same time.

Miriandia just shrugged and giggled like some school girl.

I picked up the phone and looked at the caller's ID.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi.**

Picking up the call, I opened my mouth and screamed into the phone, "WHERE ARE YOU BAKAAAAAA?!"

"Airport. I'm back." He replied calmly. "Where are you?"

"WHO CARES ABOUT ME? GET YOUR ASS TO THIS ADDRESS OKAY?! DON'T CASUALLY WALK! GET THERE FAST AND I MEAN FAST! TAKE A TAXI IF U MUST AND I DON'T FUCKING CARE HOW MUCH IT COSTS! YOU ARE FILTY RICH YOU BASTARD! WE ALL ARE! NOW GOO!"

After quickly saying out Amu's address and making sure he got it right, I put down the call and dumped my mobile phone on the table.

"Ikuto is back," I announced to the entire tent of people.

"Guessed as much from all that screaming…" Rima muttered softly to herself.

Tadase's POV

Sitting on a bench in the rain under an umbrella, I saw Amu run out of the tent and pass by me, tears streaming down her face. I looked up and smirked.

She needs someone to cheer her up now.

Standing up, I casually strolled in the direction of her house.

I will definitely do my best to make her feel pleasure when she's with me. I'll mak sure that she never thinks of that annoying black cat again.

Laughing to myself, I followed her.

Ikuto's POV

What exactly is Utau thinking? Why does she want me to go to that house? Unless that house is Amu's… But shouldn't she be with Utau and the others right now? I heard they were going to the amusement park…

I turned to the side and rolled up the windows to get some fresh air. The moment the window open, 4 objects flew in and hit me in the face.

"Ouch" I hissed, rubbing my cheek.

"Is anything wrong sir?" the taxi driver asked, sounding concerned.

"Ah it's nothing," I said, hiding the 4 objects between my palms when the taxi driver turned back briefly.

The moment he turned back to face the road, I opened my cupped hands and looked at them curiously.

What the heck?! This…!

Amu's POV

Immediately, after thinking that, I knocked my head hard against the glass of the window.

Who the hell am I kidding?

I laughed a little as tears fell from my eyes and onto the violin.

Who the hell am I kidding? Thinking all that… All I am trying to do is steer myself away from the bitter truth.

_I really,really, do love Ikuto, no much how much I kid myself. Honestly, who the hell am I kidding?_

There really is no point lying to myself anymore.

Then the knock on my door came.

**Ash: This just has GOT TO be one of the most epic cliffhangers ever haha. Go ahead and guess who will be the one coming in, Ikuto or Tadase :p**

**Please R&R too! And please do review your answer to the above question ^ (if u want lol). **

***Will probably update this FF after my exams are over…* **


End file.
